Calen IV of Arland
Calen IV is the junior co ruler of Arland and King of the Arlish and finally and secretly, a Dark Apprentice. Calen IV had inherited his fathers hate for men and had always seen peace as temporary, with peace more than a century for Farrone, the duty shall be passed on to the young King whether he can preserve peace for the most powerful nation in the world. Background and Childhood Calen was born on the 22nd February of 1294. He spent his childhood with his twin sister Princess Carin, and had a very close relationship with her. Many rumored that they had a relationship going on. They were always seen together, closer than a couple. During their teens, they were extremely close, and when they are 17, they became a couple and took each others virginity. Though Carin died before they even entered college. Magi career Prince Calen as an Angelborn joined the order of the mages after college and rose from a simple mage to a powerful Magi Master. He was in charge of military forces in the state. As master he possess great powers, and defeated even powerful High masters, though he still haven’t reach his full potential. During a Senate meeting interlude, Prince Calen met the Princess Carile of Vorlence. The two soon became lovers and had a very close relationship, the Emperor supported this relationship as this would mean an alliance with the House of Valriner, Valriner was elated at this news, as an alliance with Cales is a major way to up one selves. Wedding Prince Calen and Princess Carile married at Vaferon officiated by the Prophet Zalen. The wedding was a major event that is watched by many people from all over the world. The wedding also signified the alliance between two families and two souls. Prince Calen was wearing a classic military magi uniform while Princess Carile wore a beautiful long wedding dress. They exchanged wedding bands and said their vows and oaths. A combination into one entity. Out of Two, One. Married life Prince Calen had a great marriage together, the two of them lived at one of the palaces of the city though Prince Calen had to do his Magi work when he is not with her, and that is most of the time. Prince Calen learned of his father’s control over the dark vin, that his father is trying to create a new system where the House of Cales owns and rule Arland. To rule the world. He learned that his father ruled North Arcany as Darklord. His father let him saw the vast powers that the dark magic could offer. At 1334, Prince Calen as the prophesied Angelborn, was offered a chance at power. His father chose him to be his Dark Apprentice out of thousands other Dark adepts because of this. That the Angelborn could rule vast power. Prince Calen eventually accepted his fathers offer and knelt to accept the great knowledges available as Dark Apprentice. He's the Angelborn, and could become someone so powerful in the arts of magic. His dark path to vast power began. King of the Arlish Prince Calen took part in the Imperial election after his father advised him to and he won by by a landslide, winning 7 votes out of 9, receiving the titles of King of the Arlish. Now the master and apprentice ruled Arland. King Calen had dreams about taking over the Pang empire again, who has been trying to liberate themselves, Arcanian conflicts had been sounding themselves, and with conflicts over 3 continents, and Melra deciding to think about abdicating, the once great Empire who controlled the globe Eralia had now began to face the might of the world in uprising. The two rulers must do whatever they can to save the world from splitting again, for the balance of power, wars shall begin. The Commonwealth shall amend their constitution, this is the World Wars. 1350s Occupation of South Arcany The Dark Order proceeded to invade Southern Arcany, King Calen who was newly promoted as Executor led the offensive towards the north and won, both sides signed a treaty and the legalisation of magic in the empire, the Magi Order became a military force in the empire. The war was a ruse by the Darklord who manipulated the North to attack the south so the south had no choice to seek help from the empire. King Calen as the Executor has great power, he was in charge of the occupation of South Arcany, and having to control of the Grand Council and the ec. King Calen has the will and might of the empire and eventually wiped out the senate and the Grand Council and acquire control over the empire. The Emperor as the supreme leader of the world. 1360s Sack of Jorlis The empire having taken over South Arcany now prepares to crush the Commonwealth. Having taken Jerlis, they sacked the city again. Attaining power over Farrone again, though the next war shall take place in the eastern land and they are running out of troops. The Commonwealth has became a weak state with no central authority. 1370s Orc Wars The dark mages now prepares to end the threat of the Warboss. As the hordes of the south began its great march, the wars continued and the Apprentice Cal was sent southwards to fight the forces of the horde. 1380s War in the Dark Isles The Witch King ruling most of the Dark isles, now prepares an invasion of Elenar, one of the oldest Arls in the world, the empire determined to save the old Arlish race, now proceeded to save Elenar and themselves. His Majesty Calen IV, King of the Arlish. Born - 22nd February 1294 Race - Angelborn Class - Dark Marauder Ranks and titles * Angelborn * Arlish Prince * Mage * Magi Knight * Magi Master * Dark Apprentice - 1334 * King of the Arlish - Winter 1347 Mount - Calfien Equipment * Right hand weapon, One handed sword - Calrios * Left hand weapon, one handed sword - * Rings - Ring of Torah * Armour Set - *